Stranded
by Cssty
Summary: Storms come and go, but this one stays right where it is. Natsu and Lucy, along with Happy and Gray find themselves lost and stranded on an island. With obsticles of the forest and dangerous creatures, who knows what will come up next. And what's worse? They can't use magic here. In a struggle for life and death, who knows what will happen next. Nalu in the later parts. I no own FT
1. Chapter 1

**I had to do a short story for English... Then I came up with a plot for a whole Fairy Tail fanfiction. XD Enjoy!**

**This first chapter is what I used for my short story :3**

* * *

Stranded

At the time, it was sunny. Bright and cheerful like a child who was ready to play. Though Natsu, of course, was lying on the boat, his pink hair all over the floor underneath him, sick as a dog. This usually happens when we're coming back from a job. Natsu's blue cat companion was sitting beside him and I was across from the two, as the boat slowly drifted on its way.

"You've got to do something about that motion sickness Natsu." I sighed. "It should be no problem on a trip like this."

"It's not his fault Lucy." Happy, the blue cat responded, shaking his head.

"But still…" I mumbled, as a smooth rumble came from somewhere. "What was that?" I asked, getting sidetracked, and glancing over to the side.

The water, that was silky smooth before, suddenly turned into a huge, wrestling storm. Our boat rocked violently, and next thing I knew that was clear, was that we all spilled out. Then I drifted off to a shore, and when I woke up I was stranded there. Not knowing where anyone is, I lost Happy, and the pink haired fool Natsu somewhere.

Then, I had an idea. One of my spirits could go look for them. 'Virgo would be willing to help. Horologium could help too,' I thought, rustling through my keys. Once I found Virgo's key, I tried to summon her. But the pink haired girl from the celestial world did not come, there were no signs of her or her maid suit anywhere.

I tried again, and again, but Virgo did not come. When I tried Horologium too, there was no sign of the clock spirit even existing at the moment. But I kept trying, resulting in failure every time.

"Lucy!" I heard Happy call. I turned around and there he was. "I can't find Natsu anywhere…"

"Me neither. Have you tried your wings?" I asked the cat, willing for at least his magic to be working.

"Nope..." Happy said back. "I couldn't use them… Lucy, we can't use magic here. Have you at least seen Natsu?"

"We lost him…" I said, looking out at the mad water, which against the rocks made it look like a face that was screaming, and I wondered if Natsu landed in a different place…and if he's even alive anymore.

Eventually, Happy and I came to the decision that we would keep looking around this dark, gloomy island to try and find our friend that had gone missing. But after many hours of struggling with the trees and the now falling water from the sky, I thought about just giving up. We were getting nowhere, and there wasn't any symbol of Natsu's pink hair, or of his scarf, the thing that he has with him almost all the time. One thing we did see, however, was clothes. Happy saw them before I did, but after I saw them closely; they were torn, ripped apart by something out of the ordinary. Now, as much as I feared that Natsu lost his life, I was scared of keeping my own as well.

"You don't think," I began.

"Don't worry." Said Happy. His voice was shaky, yet there was the tiniest hint of confidence. "Those aren't his. Whoever's it was, got a big beating. But it's weird, where's the body?"

"I don't want to find the body. I just want to know if Natsu's alive." I continued. "We have to find him and get out of here."

Happy and I carried on, tripping and stumbling on at least every other rock, tree root, or hills there were, in desperate search of the only person that was missing. It wasn't long until we stumbled upon a building. A big, tall, round one. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but I thought maybe, just maybe, Natsu would be there. So I opened the door, and headed inside, being followed by the small blue cat.

"Natsu!" We called as we got inside, but all hope was lost when we called, for we got no response.

I slumped against the wall of the abandoned building. There really was no hope left. I buried my head in my knees. First we got stranded, then we lost Natsu and now he's probably dead. Not to mention there's probably dangerous creatures we would never know about.

Suddenly, the door of the building swung open and hit the wall. I expected to see one of the unknown creatures that were out there, but then when I looked up, I saw him. The pink haired, scarf wearing idiot of all time, was alive. I sighed in relief that we were all safe, and he was finally with us again. The rain, the island, nothing else mattered. We found Natsu, and he was alive. I couldn't help but to fling myself at him and pull him into a tight hug.

"I wasn't that missed, was I?" he asked, his voice kind of confused.

"No, not at all," I said with an attitude. "Though it's better to find you out there alive not dead. Remember, this place is strange, and who knows what could happen."

"Right…" he responded, a smile creeping onto his face. "There's no way I can die Lucy. I can protect myself. With my magic and all."

"Natsu," I looked at him. "We can't use magic here."

"Oh really?" Natsu asked, clearly the first time he heard this information. "Just another reason to get off this dreaded island. Let's just stay here. The storm will be over soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The hope of getting off the island faded. When I woke up, it was still pouring, and the thunderclaps sounded loud, like a cannon firing off. I looked over at Happy, just waking up, his eyes drowsy and disappointed, and then at Natsu, who was surprisingly still asleep. I wondered about the guild, and if people were worried that we didn't come back yesterday. I could imagine Levi's worried face and Erza's too. But then again, there are people like Gajeel and Laxus, not giving a crap if we come back or not. I got interrupted from my thoughts from a voice to my left.

"Lucy?"

I looked over to see a now just woken Natsu, and I just had to admire the cute tired look on his face. "Yeah Natsu?"

"Nothin. You just kinda looked… Distanced. That's all…" he said, looking at me.

"Aye…" agreed Happy, also looking over.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered out, looking away from their sight. To be honest though, I'm not fine. I'm scared. And I don't want to get lost on this dreaded place. Not here, not ever. But whatever I was thinking, I just turned my face away and tried to hide my feelings, lock them away so that Natsu and Happy won't see, even though I was already failing at that.

As rain pounded on the roof, you could of course hear the growl of Natsu's empty stomach. Happy and I sighed. But right as we sighed, our stomachs growled too. We all had to jump back to the reality that we hadn't eaten since about yesterday afternoon, when we first got stranded on this cold, dark, wet island. As hungry as we were, however, we did not want to risk our lives at the moment, so we decided that heading out later would be better, so for now, we had to just sit and wait.

It seemed like it took almost a year to ever get through two hours. I don't know what is driving me insane more, our vicious, growling stomachs, or the fact that the rain is still pounding on the roof of the only shelter we could find, the abandoned lighthouse that we've been in for a day and a half. Either one it was, it was doing a pretty good job. Through all of the noise, however, a door clang was heard. Someone, or rather something, just burst in from the outside. Natsu jumped up to protect me and Happy, but when I looked around him I saw a manly figure limp in. It was definitely a person, but when a tiny bit of lightning shot behind the figure, I saw the blue hair, and a person with no shirt on. I knew who it was in an instant.

"Gray!" I gasped out and ran to his side, as his limp gave in and he fell to the floor. He was in really bad shape, scratches and bruises all over him.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one on this island." He panted out. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy. For once it's good to see some familiar faces…"

* * *

**Hah... I know this is kinda short... But I wanted to get Gray into it. More will happen next, plus, the creatures on the island, what are they? Find out next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :D yay**

* * *

Natsu and I dragged Gray inside, and I found stuff in the little we had to start covering Gray's wounds, which led to my next question. "Why are you so beat up?"

"I was running from a creature…" Gray shrugged. "It tore my clothes, so I just took them off."

"Stripping in the middle of nowhere doesn't even faze you…" I mumbled, bandaging a scratch on his back. "Wait so Happy those clothes…"

"Those were Gray's?!" Happy finished. "And I thought they were a dead body's… Bummer…"

"Happy!"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways, what kind of creature was it Gray? Your clothes looked totally massacred." I asked, fixing up the last of the many scratches on his body. By the looks of the scratches, it wasn't a small creature at all. It seemed like a large beast, one that means to kill when it attacks.

"Well," Gray began, "It definitely was huge. The face looked like an eagle… But the body was like a lion. There were wings too… And the paws were replaced with Talons..." He looked down, clearly painfully remembering what the creature looked like. "I don't know how I even escaped it. I couldn't use my ice magic and whatever the animal was, it was on hot pursuit, until it got distracted…"

"You mean a Griffin." Butted in Natsu, who sounded serious.

"A Griffin? Natsu, those actually exist?" I asked, with a gasp. "I've only read about them… I've never seen one before…"

"Well they're out there Lucy. Active too." Mentioned Happy.

"I know, you stupid cat." I said, sighing. "Without our magic, we won't stand a chance. We might just have to… Hang back a while. See what happens."

"But I'm hungry…" complained Natsu, his stomach growling even louder.

"But we can't face these Griffins without magic." I shook my head. "There's no way I'm letting you guys risk your lives for another. We have to stay together… So we can somehow get out of here."

"Fine." Natsu huffed. After we all grew silent, there was a huge noise that sounded like a vicious voice tearing through the evening night. Then it just became silent again, until there was a response to the other one, but there was no more cawing and screaming after that. We sat there until it grew to be pitch black, and we could barely see each other in the dim light. In the cool dark room, the clearly exhausted Gray fell asleep quickly first, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open, along with Happy, who was also worn out and tired. Natsu was the most awake out of all of us, watching Happy and I as one by one we slowly passed out to a deep sleep. Minutes after we were all asleep, Natsu got up and walked out of the door, into the cold dark mysterious night. Soon after the door slammed, not waking any of us when Natsu left us.

* * *

**I don't know why the chapters seem to get more and more short... Or is it just me? ._.**


End file.
